


Klancetober

by tia_dreamer



Category: Voltron: Defenders of Tomorrow, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (super awesome artist btw), 31 prompts, AU, Canon Compliant, Drabbles, Its all Leandro’s fault, I‘m starting university this month what am I doing, Kitty cats, Klancetober, M/M, Promptlist by ikimaru.jpg, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tiny short stories, Werewolves, akira may or may not go crazy at some point, all the realities!!!, also goes by sunny, cyperpunk elements, fangs, in a loose definition of the word, keith is whipped, lance can’t even, lance is a little shit, leandro is aggravating, movie nights are bad ideas, short short stories, the fandoms fascination with fangs, unrelated drabbles, we‘ll see if I actually manage this, zombie-hippo costumes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tia_dreamer/pseuds/tia_dreamer
Summary: ikimaru.jpg made a Klancetober prompt list (it’s on ig) I’m not much of an artist, but it sounded like a fun October project. I’m hoping to post one (1) short ficlet every day. Lets see how it goes. Day V (Prompt III): Exploring Spooky Places (Klance)





	1. Day I: Walk in the Park (Leakira)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All the lovelies in the Leakira-Zine. I adore you guys](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+the+lovelies+in+the+Leakira-Zine.+I+adore+you+guys).



> These ficlets will be about Klance and Leakira (yes, AU brainchild of kceith&captainlumin)  
> First one is Leakira, bc my muse was playing around with neon light decorations.  
> Enjoy~

The last neon green light got swallowed up by the red and orange leaves as Akira looked behind them. Leandro didn’t seem to grasp what a novel view it was. Then again, Leandro hadn’t grown up beneath towering skyscrapers and breathing stale, dirty air. Fact was, that while Akira knew trees, he had never been to a park. Ever. And the densely planted trees were high enough to completely block out anything but the natural light of the dawning sun  
He felt a tug on his hand, fingers still firmly intertwined with Leandro’s, and looked away from the fascinating display of nature towards his boyfriend (boyfriend!). Who looked somewhat impatiently at Akira’s feet, rooted as they were to the soft ground.  
“Come on, Slowpoke,” Leandro nervously looked around, “this place should be empty for a while yet, but we really can’t afford to get caught. And with our luck…”  
“I’ve never seen so many trees in one place before.”  
Leandro almost choked on the rest of his sentence as he caught the embarrassed smile Akira threw him.  
Really, the black haired boy hadn’t actually meant to blurt it out, but the embarrassment changed to amusement when Leandro froze for more than a few moments, staring noncomprehending at him.  
“You- wait,” the Cuban boy sputtered, “you’ve never seen-”  
“Nope.” The smile on Akira’s face had taken on a mind of its own while Leandro was still struggling to comprehend how someone had never seen a blasted copse of trees.  
“OK. Fine. You’re a city boy through and through. Oh-kay.”  
His right hand, the one not holding onto Akira’s hand in a mutual death grip, got dragged over his face once in a gesture of complete defeat.  
“We can’t leave it like that.” He threw Akira an accusing glance.  
“You’ve never been to a blasted park. How did you even survive?”  
Instead of giving him time to answer, Leandro dragged his boyfriend further into the cover of the trees, hummed low in his throat, and detangled their hands.  
He was hard pressed to smother the undignified noise that threatened to spill out when Akira frowned at their separated hands.  
Instead, he slid his arm around Akira’s waist, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Akira flushed and retaliated in kind.  
They started walking through the trees, following a random path as Leandro whispered names of different trees into Akira’s ear, who had given up on stopping the smile that felt still so foreign, even as it was trying to take permanent residence on his face.  
For once they didn’t get spotted within the next hour.


	2. Day II: Autumn Leaves (Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autumn leaves, red and gold, and klance. It rained the day before.  
> Also called: pure self-gratification.  
> Enjoy ^.^

Autumn leaves

They have been gone for close to a year and Lance is so very ready to get back home and see his family again. He chances a look at the com-screen and catches Keith looking back. His smile widens and he sees Keith quirk one at exactly the same time. He throws in another eye wriggle before they both pay attention to their controls again. They are in descend towards earth, and while they all are more than used to landing anywhere and everywhere, it’s still one of the manoeuvres that always demand concentration.  
It goes without a hitch, of course.  
They touch down in Europe first this time. It changes, mostly to avoid playing favourites with the different nations. Though Lance is looking forward to it for another reason all together. Red’s mouth opens in synch with the other lions and Lance ducks out. He tries not to skip down the steps, he really does, but he can’t really help himself at the last ones.  
3.  
2.  
1.  
Crunch. 

He barks out a short laugh, leaves crushed underneath his boots, heedless of the officials Keith and Allura have to deal with.  
He’ll have to as well, later, but for now he’s going to savour the fall season in Europe. He loves summers at Varadero beach, or in the desert, lazing about with Keith in their tiny house.  
But fall in Europe is a different kind of fun. It's rainy days with hot chocolate (which is one of those things that just taste better on the European continent) and walking through parks at sundown, red and orange light everywhere.  
He really needed to find a way to make Keith stay here for a few days. They didn't have missions planned for at least a month, and while he loved travelling with Voltron, there hadn't been much opportunity for some quality time lately.  
“What are you thinking?”  
Keith is standing in front of him, somewhat bemused looking.  
“We should really stay here a while. As a vacation or something?”  
“Didn't you want to visit your family, like, yesterday?”  
Lance pouted.  
“Yeah. But we haven't had time for just us in aaages Mullet!”  
He's rewarded with a raised eyebrow.  
“So what do you want to do?”  
It's a neat thing, but Keith Almost takes a step back when Lance starts grinning manically.  
“Well, first…” a tug on his arm, and suddenly Lance is pulling Keith over to a spot behind their lions. It's near the trees and Lance has been eyeing the mountain of leaves that had been piled up there for a few minutes.  
“Lance, what-” Keith doesn't get much more warning than another laugh as Lance abruptly stops - to sudden for Keith to find his footing - and trips Keith into dead leaf hill.  
Keith stares up at his boyfriend somewhat dazedly, but before he can completely process that said idiot just made him fall into a mass of chlorophyll, he has an arm full of Lance. There's leaves everywhere, stuck to his hair, down the neck of his suit, but right at that moment he really couldn't care less.  
There's a flush high on Lance’s cheeks that Keith finds oddly mesmerising as he stares up at the boy above him.  
“Hi,” Lance grins, looming over him.  
“Hey.”  
There's a gloved hand on Keith's cheek, then a pair of lips press against his. Keith melts right then and there, hands coming up to grasp at Lance's hips. He feels warm, pretty much perfect, Lance hums in a way Keith still can't quite get over and - and there's a hand full of wet leaves shoved down his neck.  
Keith breaks the kiss with a grunt, eyes opening to look at the shit-eating grin on Lance’s face.  
“Gotcha,” he teases, though he's already backing away, sitting back in his haunches, obviously ready to bolt at the smallest twitch.  
Not that it does him any good.  
Lance is fast, but Keith is definitely faster.  
And really, it doesn't take much to make a grab for those hips and twist.  
Suddenly Lance is lying on his back, and though Keith is growling over him and there are now leaves everywhere he really wouldn't want to be anywhere else.  
He cracks a bright, happy smile.  
And Keith, obviously still miffed, mutters “idiot,” in that adorable friendly voice of his, rolls his eyes and leans down to kiss him.  
Lance really loves fall season.  
And Keith.


	3. Day III (Prompt V): Haunted House (Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for today was supposed to be “exploring spooky places“ but this plot bunny bit me, so I’ll switch day 3 and 5 around. 
> 
> Also, this is pure wish-fulfilment. Plays in the not so distant future. Lance wanted to go to a haunted house, Hunk knows Lance doesn’t like them, and all the sane paladins decided they would make themselves scarce to not suffer through Keith’s and Lance’s Mutual pining. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Ok, so this hadn’t been his brightest idea ever. Lance could admit that now as he trailed after Keith, really, really glad that the black paladin couldn’t see his face.   
Back up in space he had remembered haunted houses as one of those fun, normal things to do, but now that he was here, in one of those freakish Halloween-maze things he remembered quite clearly why he didn’t like them.   
And he’d been the one to coax all the paladins into stopping by one.   
So sue him - it was October and a typical teenager thing to do and ... he kind of missed being a normal teenager sometimes. Only he really shouldn’t, especially if that gave him stupid ideas like this.   
Something above him creaked, and he jumped to the side, only just suppressing a rather undignified squeak. Even in the dim light he could still see Keith swivel around and send a clean right hook at what appeared to be a plastic skeleton, which suddenly wasn't half as interesting as the tensed forearm that was nicely on display right in front of him.   
“Lance?”  
Keith turned towards him and was now crossing his arms while narrowing his eyes.   
Lance was certain it shouldn't look that attractive.   
Somewhere behind them someone screamed. And this time Lance couldn't hide his flinch from Keith, whose head had briefly snapped around towards the sound. He did a double take.   
“Lance…”   
The softer voice that the black paladin was using made Lance’s hackles rise almost on instinct.   
“Save it. This is was a stupid idea.”  
Keith lets out a bitter bark of laughter at that.   
“What, putting five war-veterans into a dimly lit place with periodic jump scares isn't a good idea?”   
If he were thinking rationally, Lance would probably concede the point. But as it was he really didn't feel up for more of Keith's snarky commentary. He stormed down the hallway.   
For some reason, he felt a lot colder that he had before. And really, haunted houses were a stupid idea, he knew but Keith really didn't have to be a colossal jerk about it! It's wasn't like he had never- something cold was slithering down his arm.   
He jumped aside with a yell, and collided squarely with a firm wall of human that shouldn't feel so familiar.   
“Lance. You ok?” Jep. That was Keith.   
And to his utter mortification he could feel tears well up in his eyes at the question.   
He abruptly turned away from the black paladin.   
“Lance?”  
Lance chanced a glance at Keith, only to find the black haired boy looking uncharacteristically mellow. He tried to laugh, tried to play it off, but what came out instead was a wet sound. Lance snapped his mouth shut.   
He didn't risk a second look. He didn't particularly want to see the condescension on Keith's face. He screwed his eyes shut, shoulders tense, and rubbed at his eyes with one hand.   
“Sorry. This is so stupid. - you should go on ahead, I'll just…”  
“Hey.”   
There was a hand on his shoulder. Lance looked up at Keith, still futilely wiping his eyes to make the damn tears stop.   
“You can shoot drones from a skyscraper. You've faced war. So what if you don't like jump scares? It's understandable, really.”   
Lance inhaled silently and sighed.   
“I guess.”  
He took a step back, trying to gather himself and frowned down the dark corridor.   
“Your know,” his voice cracked, “I really thought I could deal with this easy peasy after everything. It kind of sucks.”  
“I guess.”   
Keith stood next to him, peering at Lance out of the corner of his eye. Lance wished he could be that Laisser-faire about scary stuff.   
But maybe…. “Could you like… keep my mind off things?” He nodded down the corridor.   
He was met with an incredulous stare.   
“What?”  
“Just, you know, so I don't overthink. It's bad for my stress levels,” he quipped.   
“You want me to distract you.”  
Keith looked like he was trying to deduce what Lance had eaten that day only by the state of his face.   
All that staring was a bit… weird. Lance tried to ignore the fluttering in his stomach.   
“Yeah.”  
Keith tilted his head to the side, his eyebrow quirked.   
“Fine. Don't go complaining to me later.”  
“Why would I- mphff”  
Oh. Ok. There were lips pressing against his. That was a nicer surprise than the jump scares. A lot nicer. And Keith's lips were really soft… Keith. Keith was kissing him?  
Lance felt like he was melting right then and there. And when Keith pulled away he stared dazedly up at him, face radiating heat.   
“Um…”   
Keith quirked an actual smile. That was cute.   
“Did I just kiss you speechless? Should have tried that sooner then.” Ok. Not so cute. Lance almost wanted to bluster, but he wasn't even sure if that sentence was meant negatively.   
His brain could start working again every second now!   
Lance blinked and shook his head once.   
“So…”   
“So?”  
“So what is this? Because, don't get me wrong, I've been wanting to do that for a while, but you never seemed interested in stuff like that and then we kinda had that fight just now and im not sure if you just did that do distract me, which would have been - nice. Haha. - and I'm not sure if I should read anything more into it and quiznak why can't I stop talking right now?”  
Keith was still smiling at him.  
“This is us getting on with the relationship we have apparently been dancing around for years - if you want to believe Shiro and Hunk.”  
Warmth bloomed in Lance’s stomach at Keith mentioning their “relationship”.   
But Keith was somewhat right- he still didn't know what to say, so instead he intertwined their hands and pulled Keith down the corridor. There was really nothing that could ruin his mood right now. Not even teacup-sized spiders falling from the ceiling.   
And really, haunted houses weren't that bad when you had someone to cling too. And Keith was great for that. Lance could attest to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This just got into my head. Whoops.   
> Codeword for doing facemasks: channeling the inner Lance


	4. Day IV: Rain (Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. So much fluff. I’m apparently in a fluffy mood this month. (I’ve finished this with about 10 minutes to spare until midnight, so it’s pretty short.   
> Special little dedication to a friend - hi SaM! - because you have had an annoying day and here’s some fluff to make it better <3
> 
> Enjoy~

The shack is less of a shack after months of vacation time spend there. Lance has his legs crossed on the arm chair he insisted on when they were replacing the old, ancient furniture. He had jumped on the chance to live with Keith, have quality time uninterrupted by nosy siblings, but he had drawn the line on the shabby look. He liked bright, clean furniture and comfy couches.   
The door slammed open, pushed by the wind. Keith ducked inside, drenched from head to toe. He had refused a rain jacket earlier, probably more out of habit than actual thought, but the last desert rains had obviously decided to delay to the beginning of October.   
Lance expected it, really, and he jumps up to slide over to his boyfriend on fuzzy socks.   
“Welcome Home, mi alma.”  
He drops a towel on Keith's leaking hair and presses a kiss to the cold wet cheek before skipping into to the kitchenette. The rummaging behind him makes for a calming backdrop as he bustles with a pot and the things he had prepared earlier, after Keith had gone out to check on the lions.   
By the time the shower stops running, the milk and vanilla beans are simmering away and he's stirring in the cocoa and chocolate, adding a little bit of salt. He drops in some cut up Chili at the end, when he hears the bedroom door close and strains the cocoa through a sieve when warm arms slide around him from behind, a chin coming to rest on his left shoulder.   
“Thank you.”  
It's whispered in his ear with a kiss to his cheek, and Lance smiles while he preps two cups for them. And then they curl up on the couch, blankets piled around them and Lance snuggles into his personal space heater as Keith sips his chocolate, spicy as he likes it, and they watch the rain.


	5. Day V (Prompt III): Exploring Spooky Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro’s perspective in a 100 word Drabble.   
> I’ve got guests, i wasn’t home before 23:00 and I’m exhausted. But I still wanted to post something so here it is. A tiny snippet. I’ll probably go over it again to make it more coherent, but for now I’m just glad I still managed something. On this note, enjoy?

Keith and Lance had one weird thing in common in Shiro’s opinion. Temperament and Character differed in so many ways. Lance hated jump scares, Keith didn't like silence, but the both of them took off into the spooky scenery they landed in without ever even hesitating. It was this complete disregard for what Shiro would title common human sense that the both of them abandoned when they went into a situation somewhere together.   
And while they could deny it all they wanted, the black paladin was almost certain this would end up making them very happy when they recognised it.


	6. Day VI: Lazy Afternoon (Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m tired and exhausted and it’s slightly late, but I did it. So... enjoy?

“Oooh no. Nope, nope, nope, nope, NOPE.”  
Keith looked up from his fight with the gladiator just in time to see Lance stomp into the room. And then proceed to smash the deactivation button. The gladiator vanished and Keith raised his eyebrow at Lance, who was advancing at him with a stormy expression.   
“What do you think you’re doing!”  
“What does it look like.”  
Lance stopped short in front of him, foot tapping against the floor.   
“Well,” he snapped, “it looks like you were training. But,” he shifted to the other foot, “that couldn’t be true, right? Since Coran explicitly told you you needed to rest so you wouldn’t re-break every single bone in your body.”  
Lance was exaggerating, but Keith was strangely reluctant to start a fight with Lance after the days he’d apparently sat in front of the healing pod until the bones had reset and healed.   
Keith had stumbled out of the pod and right into his arms.   
Which was... confusing and awkward and Keith had been trying to forget about the fluttery feeling in his gut for the last few hours. By taking his frustration out of the Gladiators.   
Lance was still tapping his foot in front of him. What was Keith even supposed to say? He didn't actually want to fight with Lance right now.  
Then again, apparently he didn’t need to say anything, because Lance was huffing, reaching out to wrap his hand around Keith’s wrist.   
The black Bayard deactivated, and Keith let himself be pulled after Lance, who was mumbling, probably cursing him, and tried to keep a passive face.   
He was... surprised to see Lance pull him into his room, right until he was shoved onto the bed. Which was precisely the moment in which he felt himself flush, sending a look at Lance that was supposed to convey a question, but that was in all honesty mostly panic.   
He almost stood up, too preoccupied by the thought that Lance slept on that bed, when Lance threw him another scathing look.   
“You. Stay.”  
Keith aborted the action to watch Lance. Who bustled around, pulling cups from... somewhere? And then pressed one into Keith’s hands, obviously filled with a milkshake. Keith reached down to unlace his boots and then toed out of them. And watched flabbergasted as Lance shoved around furniture. The TV ended up right in front of the bed.   
He fell onto the bed next to Keith, almost making the milkshakes spill over as the mattress dipped abruptly.   
Keith sipped from his, partly to have something to do, partly to lower the fill height a bit. The milkshake was cool but not freezing.   
“So what is this?” He asked, peering over the top of his cup to Lance.   
This is called making Keith take a break,” Lance snapped, looking away from the screen towards him, before returning to button smashing on the controller, “since you are obviously not able to take care of yourself!”   
“I can take care of myself just fine, Lance.”  
“But you don't.”   
Lance put away the controller, and Keith suddenly found himself face to face with him. There was a rather serious look on his face that prevented Keith from backing away in embarrassment.   
“So I'll do it for you.”  
Lance made a sweeping gesture towards the TV.   
“There. I got Pidge to hook up some movies to the TV. So now you'll stay, and we'll watch movies and you'll heal, okay?”   
Keith nodded slowly, looking pretty much anywhere but at Lance, whose eyes were twinkling with light at the close proximity.   
“Great!” The exclamation was accompanied by a grab to the keyboard.  
The next hours were spend watching movies with an exceedingly shocked Lance after Keith had admitted his utter ignorance in what Lance called “the classics”. It was, to Keith's surprise, really relaxing and apart from some moments were Keith couldn't help but notice how Lances thigh brushed his as they both pulled their legs of the floor, it also didn't feel particularly awkward.   
And he didn't feel the need to go up and do something else even once.


	7. Day VII: Witch (Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much to late, but finally finished. I do think this is adorable. Enjoy!

Keith did officially belong to a coven, of course. Everybody did. It's part and parcel of a witch - of learning to be one. It's a group effort and so Keith was once part of such.   
Once. Because he never did adjust to working in close quarters with others, even after years of apprenticeship.   
His witching shack was tiny, far away in the desert instead of near the sea or the forest and people really only came if they needed something and were willing to pay the price. Or if they were his brother, trying to socialise him.   
He peered towards the company that had barged into his home from over the steaming cauldron and glowered.   
Shiro had brought his fiancé - which was, okay, fine - as well as the younger man Shiro had introduced as “Lance”, all accompanied by a wink and a nudge. 

Said witch was now sitting in his blue armchair, the same one Keith used in the evenings while pouring over riddles and old, forgotten spells, while Shiro and Adam cuddled on his couch. Keith had provided some tea and left to tinker with his potions that he ‘really couldn't leave alone at this stage’ because this Lance was making him very, very uncomfortable. He hadn't had contact with non-costumers and non-family in… probably more than a year and now Shiro had had the gall to shove a smooth-talking, ocean-eyed, hand-kissing witch into his face.   
Keith was not okay with this. Not at all.   
He stirred some more, rechecked the flame underneath the cauldron and even pre-chopped the next batch of ingredients, but even after that additional hour, no one had apparently taken the hint that he did not want visitors, thank you very much.   
He didn't need this. Not at all. At least, that was what he was trying to tell himself during the following teatime and discussion. Because, apparently, Shiro hadn't just brought Lance here to torment Keith, but also because they apparently needed a fifth member for a huge Samhain ritual and Keith was just the person for the job.   
And he continued to tell himself this was unneeded up until the moment Lance leant towards him and fixed those sparkling blue eyes on his. 

(He was pretty sure that that had been a hypnotising spell, because the next thing he knew, he'd suddenly signed up for a bloody group ritual. Curse all blue eyes and cute buys.)


	8. Day VIII: Black Cat (Leakira)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m hanging behind because real life hates me and university already makes me want to bury myself wherever they put Adam. So, here’s a Drabble for Day VIII I did. And it’s Leakira<3  
> Enjoy~

Until Leandro was 18 he'd never paid much attention to black cats. Cats were cats - sometimes fluffy, sometimes scratching beasts and he met his fair share of cats while wandering around the city after dark.  
That changed after meeting Akira.  
The boy with the extraordinary eyes and inky hair had a lot in common with felines. There was the grace with which he moved, the condescending way he tilted his head and the unquenchable curiosity he displayed whenever he saw something new or strange. And as every black cat started to remind Leandro of Akira he realised he was screwed.


	9. Day IX: Ghost Hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another 100 word Drabble because they are cute and quick and I need to catch up. Klance is lovely, movie nights would be less so.   
> Enjoy~

Movie nights had arguably been the worst dates Lance and Keith had ever had. Lance liked romance and comedy, supplemented by a heaped serving of drama. Keith was about as unromantic as they came and loathed comedy for reasons that mostly build on second-hand embarrassment. He liked science and fighting and conspiracy theories and the odd historical piece, which was something Lance had exactly zero interest in whatsoever. So movie nights had been an absolute trials for both sides until they had stumbled upon one of Pidge’s old TV-show collections.   
‘GHOSTBUSTERS’ was henceforth named the one ‘couple-save’ movie night option.


	10. Day X: Monster/Costume Dance (Leakira)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m trying in vain to catch up to day XII between reading hobbit ffs and having nightmares about the university courses starting next week. Miep.  
> Hope you’ll have a great weekend!  
> Enjoy~

A Halloween Ball. Why did they have to infiltrate a Halloween ball of all things? Akira looked through the eye-holes of his dead hippo costume and tried to glare at Leandro. The sniper didn't even blink, probably because glares didn't work too well from under a blasted hippo costume! (As totally awesome as a zombie-hippo was.)  
It wasn't fair. Leandro had been the one to instigate the ‘silly costume disguise’ idea - and then he didn't even have the good grace to look silly!  
Nooo, instead, Leandro looked almost too cute in the mad hatter costume he donned. It was frustrating.


	11. Day XI: Werewolf (Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is weird, Keith can’t say no to bright blue eyes. This silly thing happens.   
> (I should be catching up to day 14 today, if I’m lucky. So. We’ll see.)  
> Enjoy ~

Keith stared at the red cape with something akin to disgust. Not complete disgust of course: it was a present from Lance, so it couldn't be all bad, but the concept of wearing it was still utterly distasteful.   
“But you have to!”   
Lance pouted at him. And Keith tried to look discouraging - but he already felt himself crumble at the sparkling blue eyes.   
Instead he averted his eyes to eye the bright red atrocity.   
“Why- why do I need to be red riding hood!?”  
He looked around the hall. “Can't … Hunk be it? He at least would actually carry a food basket through a forest!”   
“But you have the whole red theme going on!”  
“And you’re the red paladin!”  
Lance sniffed.   
“Well, Yeah. But I’m obviously the most werewolf like!”  
He struck a pose to show of the furry ears on his head.   
“I don't think the story featured a werewolf.”  
Keith's deadpan comment went ignored.   
And, really, would it be that bad to humour Lance…? Yeah. Probably. Definitely, really, because he'd just keep having stupid ideas like acting out the blasted red riding hood fairy tale. And pull Keith down with him.   
And still, he couldn't really say no.


	12. Day XII: Fangs (Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fandom’s fascination with Keith’s fangs is universal.  
> A Drabble again, because I like 100w snippets for some reason.  
> Enjoy~~

Lance hadn't actually ever thought about the implications of Keith's Galra heritage in detail. He'd never come further than that moment where he pictured introducing the black paladin to his family with the descriptions “leader”, “samurai”, “half-Alien” and, if he was genuinely daydreaming “boyfriend.”  
That last one was now more likely than ever, Lance thought, since Keith's hands were buried in his hair as Lance pressed the slightly taller boy against the wall.  
But he was thinking of it now: because while Keith was trying to devour him, Lance was acutely aware of the sharp fangs nipping on his lips.


	13. Day XIII: Bonfire/Fireplace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... Uni started and I’m already suffering.   
>  I also don’t particularly like this, it feels weird, but I liked the idea behind it. I’m just to stressed to worry about making it better.   
> ... enjoy? (Or, something?)

Leandro started to miss a lot of things when he came to the city. He misses clean air. He misses a clear sky and the chance to stargaze. He misses the quiet, calm nighttime and the sea in summer. He misses his family most of all.   
Now, as the weather turns colder ever so slightly, as rain falls more often and the wind claws at too-thin coats, he starts to miss more abstract things. Like the feeling of cuddling on a rug with his tiny cousins. Like the smell of Dulce de Leche and pumpkin pie. And the lit fireplace and his father reading bedtime stories.   
Akira picks up on it easily enough. It's the forlorn look in Leandro’s eyes and the way his eyes linger on any flame and fire he sees. Akira knows how to put clues together. He’s not a planner, he acts, but he's intuitive in a way Petra isn't, though they are smarten then all of his friends combined. And Leo has done so much for him in so little time, has build a… family of sorts where Akira was alone before and if he's missing cozy evenings and crackling fires Akira will do his damned best to soothe the hurt.   
It's why, one evening while the sniper is out on reconnaissance, Akira drags the furniture around until the screen is in front of the couch. He piles blankets on it and begs Adam for some hot chocolate. He brings the heater near the sofa and downloads a fireplace-noise playlist. He lights one of those scented candles Leo lights, even though he detests to spend money on something so trivial.   
It's not perfect, but he's trying, and when his boyfriend comes back he's waiting for him with cocoa, and what seems like a pale, technological imitation of a fireplace.   
Leandro still breaks out in happy tears and snuggles up to Akira. And even if it isn't perfect, Leandro seems happier. And maybe next year Akira could manage to get the both of them to the countryside.


End file.
